Connected
by Vegetarian Salad
Summary: NejiHina fic formerly known as Take Me Down. Features Connected by Hoobastank.
1. Prologue

Note from the Author: I would like to take this opportunity to apologize profusely to anyone who's been reading this. I'd been getting so many complaints about how fast the relationship was moving, I thought I'd explain it a bit with a PROLOGUE! (Insert me dancing like a fool here.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There are children – a little boy and a little girl. Their eyes glimmer the same color, sticky hands glued together, and she giggles shyly while he picks her wildflowers._

_They sit in the grass and he kisses her and doesn't know why, but he likes her, and he likes his lips touching hers._

_It's the kind of special friendship that is completely pure. They have no underlying intentions, no hidden agendas, because they're too young to know of those yet._

_A voice calls out. The boy stands up and runs to it, and the little girl's world darkens. _


	2. The Apology

_No one else …_

Neji hadn't seen much of Hinata since he had defeated her in the preliminary matches of the Chuunin exams. When he did come across her, she bowed her head and hurried past him, mumbling a greeting.

He hated her family, but he had always considered her a friend. He was protective of her, and was disgusted with himself for how much he'd hurt her, especially when he heard her crying at night.

So he searched for her, trying to find her, and to not scare her away. It proved more difficult than he thought, because she was a better ninja than he thought, and always knew he was coming.

Until the day he found her in the gardens.

She sat cross-legged; her hands settled on her knees, eyes closed, pale face tilted upwards so that her skin glowed softly in the sun.

He approached her slowly; with each step, he was surer she was oblivious to the world. When he reached her side, he crouched down and touched her small hand.

Her pearly eyes snapped open and stared at him, every muscle tense.

He flinched at the fear he saw in her and wrapped his fingers around her limp hand. "Forgive me." He whispered.

She pulled her hand away, fingers brushing lightly against his, and seemed to be coiling in on herself. "I have … to go." She forced out, voice shaking, then stumbled to her feet, and ran.

Neji could hear her sobs echoing in his ears for hours afterward.


	3. Forgiveness

… _will help us to get through._

Hinata nestled her chin in her fists, which were in turn resting on her pillow. She had been crying for almost two hours, and the tears had finally subsided.

She wasn't sure why she was crying exactly; she supposed it was some strange sense of shame she had, Neji having to apologize to her.

She rolled over on her back, pearly eyes on a spider creeping along the ceiling, hoping it wasn't being noticed. She wished she was that spider – it could hide away so easily – and she closed her eyes.

She loved Neji. He had always watched out for her – they were family. They were friends. She hated being like this. She hated avoiding him. She hated feeling _weaker _than him. She sat up slowly, considering this. She hated _him _because she was weaker.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, little toes barely reaching the floor. She had to find him now.

He was right where she left him, sitting on stone bench in the garden, staring blankly at his sandals. His long dark hair fell over his shoulders, hiding his face. She hesitated, fingers fidgeting clumsily before her, but he sensed her presence, and looked up at her, blinking in surprise.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to do what she came to do, before she lost her nerve. She dropped to her knees, forehead and hands in the dirty, squeezing her eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

She felt his hair on her neck as he leaned closer so he could hear her. She repeated herself, louder. "_I'm sorry. _I'm sorry I'm part of the Main family. I'm sorry you're from the Branch family. I'm sorry you're strong and not part of the main family." She choked on her words as they became a sob. "I'm sorry I'm so _weak._" Dark spots appeared in the dirt below her, her tears watering the earth.

There was silence. She just waited.

There was a rustling, the sound of cloth rubbing together – Neji was moving; a scuffling and the toe of his shoe touched the tip of her fingers. She felt arms around her torso and her eyes snapped open, as he dragged her into his arms. She stared at the sky, wide-eyed, mouth open slightly, tears trailing down her face and touching his skin where her cheek met his neck.

It was an awkward embrace, his arms were gently around her, his chin on her shoulder, crouching, and she leaning way forward, arms pinned to her sides. This was completely overwhelming, but she felt no heat rising to her face, no uncomfortable embarrassment – she just felt like she wasn't close enough. She struggled to get her arms around his middle, pulling her knees through the soil and settling between his legs. He fell on his knees out of the crouch, his hand finding her hair, stroking through it.

"You're not weak," he whispered against her shirt. "You're determined, and beautiful, and kind. That isn't weakness."

She just held him tighter.

Hiashi saw them from the window. Was this a blessing … or a curse?


	4. Affection

_So by ourselves …_

Kiba yawned, stretching his arms, and Akamaru gave a disgruntled "Eep" from his spot inside Kiba's coat as the dog's nest shifted. Kiba laughed, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Akamaru, I didn't mean to wake you."

Shino, who was walking quietly beside him, looked over, and his eye twitched slightly behind his dark glasses. _He's talking to his dog like it's a person._ But then again, he should be used to it by now. He sighed and averted his eyes to the blue sky, contemplating the fact that his teammates were both like animals: Kiba was like a dog, Hinata was like a mouse. It drove him a little crazy, he thought.

They were on their way to pick up Hinata and, turning the corner, they found the prominent Hyuuga manor towering over them. Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the mansion. "Hinata!"

The dark-haired girl's head poked out the window. "Kiba, Shino! What are you doing here?"

Kiba grinned and took a step back to see her better. "They say if you change up your routine each day, your day will be a little better." (Where he got these little facts, we do not know.)

"Alright." She smiled. "I'll be right out."

After she disappeared, Kiba's grin died, and he squinted up at the window. "Did she seem different to you?"

Shino nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Happy."

The door slid open and Hinata bounced out, still zipping up her coat. She beamed at them, stepping toward them. "Good morning! Ready-"

"Hinata?" Neji was leaning against the door, arms folded. Kiba blinked at him, wondering where the hell he came from.

She looked over her shoulder at him, unsure. "Yes?"

"May I walk with you? I have to meet my team too."

Hinata's smile returned. "Yes."

Neji's lips curved in what could have been taken for a momentary smile, then he pushed himself off the door and fell into step beside Hinata behind her teammates.

Kiba and Shine noticed the strange bond they seemed to share, that seemed to have appeared from thin air. When they turned to speak with Hinata, the Hyuugas' hands would drop quickly from one another's, and they'd look away, both faces tinged with blush. And even as the Team 8 members would turn back to walking, their fingers fumbled to knot in each other's again.

Shino, for the first time, didn't know what to make of the situation. Should he be happy for Hinata – or afraid for her?

They reached the bridge. TenTen was waiting, and waved excitedly upon seeing them, as if she had been bored out of her mind, standing there by herself. "Hey, Nej!"

Hinata felt a stab of jealousy when he responded to the nickname, his hand dropping from hers. He went to his teammate and Shino and Kiba watched the usual Hinata mood descend upon her again; the bright of her eyes faded and stared out over the water and she quieted.

There was a vague poof and both teams looked up, expecting their sensei. A dark-haired woman with ruby eyes smiled at them. "Hey, boys … and girl."

Hinata allowed a tiny smile at this greeting and meekly managed out, "Good morning, sensei."

Their teacher was unfazed by her mood, but Kiba and Shino blinked at the small porcelain girl, wondering if the smiling and chatting had been their imagination. "Shall we?"

The three teammates followed after her, and Hinata didn't look back to see Neji watching her go.


	5. Lacking and Longing

Author's comments: o.O This is the first time I've ever done one of these dealies. I just wanted to mention that what she does in this chapter is out of character for Hinata. Keep in mind that she's never really been in love before, or anything near it – besides her crush on Naruto (gags), and love tends to get strange reactions from people.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _we'll know just what to do._

Hinata hated the rain.

Curled up in a chair on the porch, she glared out at the gloom from under the overhanging roof.

It seemed to mock her. _Even I can defeat you. _But she wasn't so much angry at the storm as at herself.

She unfolded herself and stepped out onto the stone walkway, a jolt of cold running from her toes to her knees. Her hands clenched, her eyes squeezed shut, and she started to run.

She really didn't plan to go anywhere in particular – she just needed to let go. She pretended she wasn't a Hyuuga – she imagined she wasn't a ninja. She forgot – or tried to forget – the name Neji, the word Chuunin, the title "Successor."

She was soaked through when her feet finally dragged to a halt. Shivering violently, she crouched down, curling in on herself, covering her ears with her warm, wet hands and laying her forehead on her knees.

She wasn't even really worthy of being a Hyuuga, nevertheless the family successor. She felt weak, powerless, unsure – especially beside someone as strong as Neji.

And thinking _he _would _care?_ She let out a laugh, choking on it as it became a sob.

_Damn it!_

Her fists slammed into the pavement until her knuckles bled, and even then continued. Her hair clung to her face and she couldn't decide if the wet was more rain or more tears. She felt blind, her vision blurred, not really caring who saw her, not caring who heard her sobs echoing through the streets.

A pair of hands covered hers and stopped them. Arms wrapped around her and she fought against them, panicked, screaming, until her voice cracked in her throat and she fell forward against the arms, defeated, weeping silently.

Neji's head rested against her back, a calm presence. "Stop it, Hinata." He wasn't pleading, wasn't even asking; he was _demanding _that she do as he say.

She choked on her tears, her head drooping, shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a sound seeming one with the pattering of the rain. She turned toward him, fisting his shirt, hiding her face against his neck. "I'm so sorry." She didn't know exactly why she was apologizing, just that she needed to say it.

He pulled her tighter against him, almost to the point of pain, laying his cheek on her dripping hair. "Don't apologize." He said sharply and reminded her a little of her father. "Stop apologizing or I won't love you."

She smiled slightly against his skin.


	6. Confidence Found and Confidence Lost

Note from the Author: It has come to my attention that people on this website think I'm a total moron. Either that, or the people on this website are total morons.

Suffice it to say that I _am _aware that Hinata and Neji are cousins, and we'll leave it at that. (I mean, have you guys even _heard _of Elricest?)

Enjoy. This chapter might be revised four hundred times because I didn't write it on paper before typing it. (Enter insane character that is going to serve as comic relief until I figure out what the hell the plot to this story is. xX)

_And all I see is you …_

"Lee!" TenTen continued to pound on his door, completely frustrated. The kid took longer in front of the mirror than _she_ did and _she _was a girl. How much sense did _that _make? "Lee, hurry up! Neji's waiting!"

The day before, after waiting for Lee and Gai-sensei for about an hour, Neji got fed up and went home, and his teammates had to come get him. Today, he refused to even bother going, so they were going to have to go get him anyway.

TenTen was about to knock down Lee's door, and as she flung out a kick, the door burst open. Surprised, she lost her balance and fell back. She glared up at him, growling, "You'll pay for that if I find out you did it on purpose."

Lee seemed to be shining. But he always looked like that. TenTen figured it was because he had such overconfidence in his appearance that it just radiated visibly from him. He stood, hands on hips, as if he were posing. "Good morning, TenTen!" His teeth gleamed; she covered her eyes to keep from going blind.

"We're going to be late." She murmured, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

Lee's hand curled into a fist, squeezed so hard it was shaking in front of his face. "I swear on my honor as a ninja, we shall not be late!"

TenTen crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow cocked. "Is there more to this speech, or are we actually going to _go_?"

Lee smiled – although it lacked sheepishness – and they started off for the Hyuuga manor.

Hinata covered her mouth with her fingers, trying to stifle her yawn. She hadn't slept very well – she and Neji sat on the porch, watching the rain. She wasn't very used to touching others, so he would keep his arm around her; and he wasn't very accustomed to talking, so she did most of that. It had been pleasant, with just a slight sense of clumsiness about it that came with first loves.

She stepped out into the brightness of early morning, the world glistening from last night's shower. Stepping off the porch, she tensed for a moment, and then smiled, turning to look up at the roof. "You're not much of a ninja." She teased softly.

There was a slight yelp of surprise, then sliding and Neji came down off the roof, hanging from it by one hand before letting himself drop to his feet. "How'd you know I was there?" he purred, wrapping her into his arms and nuzzling his face against her neck.

She blushed slightly, her arms pinned between them, and she avoided the awkwardness by fidgeting and softly saying, "Well, I _am _a ninja."

He loosened his hold on her so that he could see her face, and tilted his forehead against hers. "Of course you are," he returned, smiling a little, "no one doubted it for a second."

TenTen didn't know how to feel – angry, surprised, completely and utterly _crushed? _She honestly didn't know how to react. The only guy she had ever really felt anything for was blatantly showing affection for another girl _– right in front of her! _(Of course, he doesn't even know she's standing at the corner seeing them, but she decides to disregard this fact as it's easier to find a reason to be angry with him that way.)

She stood clenching her fists, absolutely furious, as Hinata waved to him at the street, then paused as Neji ran up to her. She closed her eyes as he slid his hands against her hips, but in her mind, she saw the kiss.

Hinata had no idea what to do. Her eyes had widened in shock, and she didn't even realize she was supposed to close them. His lips felt nice against hers, strange, but warm, and soft, and she liked it, and wanted him to know she liked it, but didn't know how. Eventually, her hands found his jaw line and stayed there and she found she was kissing him too, and her eyes fluttered closed.

All too soon, it was over, and Neji smiled. It faded quickly, and his eyes hardened as he looked over her shoulder. She turned too, noticing his teammates walking up.

Seeing TenTen, her immediate thought was to grab Neji and not let him go with her. She could see the anger that his teammate was feeling, could feel it pulsing – pulsing at _her. _She wasn't even really sure what she'd done, except that …

Her eyes widened, then softened, and she smiled at TenTen, who seemed surprised herself. Hinata had always known about TenTen's feelings for Neji, and now, she felt a little sorry for her, because she couldn't have him.

Hinata blinked, not really able to believe that thought had crossed her mind. She looked up at him, and his eyebrow lifted as he gazed back at her, wondering what she was thinking. She smiled and hugged him, quite aware of TenTen glaring at them. Neji froze, then embraced her, whispering inconspicuously in her ear, "I'm going to be in deep shit with her for this one."

She giggled, then let go. "Goodbye, Neji – TenTen - Lee." She nodded and bowed to all of them, and ran off in the direction of the bridge. Now she was late, but it was alright, because she was suddenly sure of herself. Suddenly, it didn't matter that Neji was spending the day with a girl that loved him, because he didn't love her back.

"Ah! Unrequited love!" Lee was shouting again, his eyes flaming. TenTen was thinking about spraying him with a hose, but she was too depressed to really do anything. "I'm happy for you, Neji!" He clapped the Hyuuga on the back and the latter growled until Lee stopped touching him.

"You could have told us." TenTen murmured, half to herself.

Neji turned his cold wide eyes on her. "Why would it have mattered?"

She flushed. "Well … you're … our teammate! We had a right to know!"

He looked away, watching Lee as he danced down the road ahead of them, excited to get to training. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything about my own affairs." With that, he stepped ahead of her; in passing, he said, "It's not like we're friends or anything."

TenTen couldn't find the words to answer.


	7. Forever Together

Note from the author: I don't like how this chapter flows at _all, _and I hope somebody kills me for it before I can write anything else as shitty as this. --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We'll never be alone._

Hinata knelt and offered a bow, before sitting back on her heels, fingers twisting and untwisting in her lap. "You wished to see me, Father?"

Hiashi looked down his nose at her, and she could feel herself shrinking, before consciously sitting straight again. "Yes." He stated simply, blinking slowly at her. "I wished to inform you of my plans for you for the next few years."

Curiosity got the best of her and she let her eyes raise to his, eyebrow cocked slightly, "Plans, sir?"

Her bold gaze took him by surprise, but he continued without missing a beat. "Yes. For your training. I intend to send you away with a personal trainer. Neji will be going as well." A bubble of joy grew in her heart. "Not together, of course." The bubble burst and her face crumpled. "I wish for you to be separated so that you can focus solely on your training, so that one day, you, Hinata, may lead this clan." He paused. "You seem upset. I thought you would be pleased. Do you not want to be a good ninja?"

"I do, Father," she managed out around the lump forming in the back of her throat. "It just … I don't see why I must leave."

Hiashi smiled, or rather, twisted his lips in such a way that it showed amusement: "Will you miss us?"

She struggled to return the smile. "Yes, of course. Will you excuse me please?" She bowed again, all her new-found strength seeping into the floor where her forehead touched it. "I am not feeling well."

"Of course. Oh. Hinata?" She reached the door, and turned hesitantly. "You shall leave the day after tomorrow."

She managed to get out the door and close it before retching. She really wanted to cry, but instead ran into the garden to hide. Her feet jerked to a halt the moment they touched grass and she stood there frozen, eyes closed. The softness of the breeze seemed wrong somehow against the roughness of how betrayed she felt.

Hands slid around her waist, and a chin settled on her shoulder. "He's just protecting his power, Hinata," Neji purred against her ear." When we're together, we're a threat."

Her head dropped against her chest, fists clenched so hard her nails pierced her palms. "I don't care about any of that." Her voice shook. "I don't care about power, or bloodlines, or being in the main family." His arms around her tightened, but she stepped out of his reach, running her hands over the coarse bark of a nearby tree. After a moment, she turned to him, pearl eyes determined. "I want to spend my life as a ninja, helping people, and I want to spend it beside you."

He held out his hand to her, and she took it, letting him draw her into his arms again. She hid her face in his shirt, refusing to cry, taking in his musky scent, trying to memorize him, and trying not to think of what was going to happen while they were gone.

"We'll get through this," he whispered against her hair.

She gripped his shirt, trying to stay close to him. Somewhere he heard her murmur, "You're damn right we will."


	8. Strength

Note from the Author: Hinata's sensei as well as Neji's needs names if anyone wants to help out. Neji's doesn't appear in this chapter, and Hinata's is going to remain nameless here, but I'd … be forever grateful? I'd credit you! Wow, I'm feeling boring today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We walk together …_

"_Byakugan!" _Hinata's eyes flashed open and she could see with more clarity. She ran at her sensei, fingers together, palms out. Letting out a yelp, she jerked to a halt, staring up around her, Byakugan-white eyes searching keenly for chakra, looking for her now-in-hiding teacher.

Finding her, she leapt into a tree, and a chase ensued through the branches, Sensei keeping just out of sight of her student hunter, pulling away slowly.

Hinata gritted her teeth – _I refuse to give up _– and took a flying leap, tackling her teacher, knocking them from the trees and onto a dirt path. Triumphant, she stood and offered a hand to Sensei.

Her teacher, a dark-haired woman with bright eyes, chuckled and accepted the help to her feet. "Well," she said, brushing off her pants and tightening the bandages on her arms, "not the prettiest technique I've ever seen, or the most gracefully executed," Hinata's heart fell and her proud grin vanished, but Sensei smiled, "but extremely effective." She threw an arm around her student, who was now smiling too in surprise and glee. "Well done, Hinata. Good use of the Byakugan. Come. Let me treat you to lunch."

"You've gotten strong over the last six months, Hinata," Sensei stirred her ramen with her chopsticks.

They had been living in the Country of Wind, avoiding ninjas and ninja villages because that was what Hiashi had ordered.

"At first," Sensei captured a noodle into her mouth and swallowed it, "you seemed timid, unsure, and I wasn't sure I could do anything for you. But somewhere, you seemed to decide that this was what you wanted."

Hinata smiled secretively, a pink blush lighting her cheekbones. "There is … someone. He is very strong. He has always been strong, he was _born _strong, and … well, I want to impress him."

Sensei smiled back. "This boy … his name is Neji?" Hinata looked up at her, surprised, and her smile widened, "You talk to him as you sleep. You remind him to wait for you, that you're working hard so you'll be worthy of him."

Hinata's blush deepened, her appetite disappearing, and she pushed her ramen away, tucking her hands into her lap. "I just … don't want him to stop loving me." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug and she gave a sad smile, eyes shining. "No one's ever loved me before."

Sensei's heart went out to her and she placed her hand on her student's head, an unspoken offering of comfort, before going back to her ramen.

"Well," she stood finally, paying the cook with a smile and turning to Hinata, hands on hips, "give me another year, and keep up that confidence, and you'll be able to impress any boy you like."

Hinata's gut wrenched. "A year? That seems like so long."

Sensei shrugged. "If you want to be strong, you have to make sacrifices. Besides," she nudged her student with her shoulder as they walked out, a lop-sided grin on her face, "you know you love my company."

Hinata burst into honest laughter … because it was true.


	9. By Chance

Note from the Author: This chapter is completely pointless, but I wanted Ino in this story BECAUSE I LOVE HER. We'll call it … CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. Yes, that's it. Character development. Shut up – you love it and you know it. Oh, and yes, Ino is completely obnoxious. What else is new? My goal is for all of the Rookie Nine to appear in the story … just because I'm LIKE that.

… _forever down that road._

"_No freaking way!" _They had just finished training for the day and were sitting down to barbeque in a restaurant when Hinata was startled by the absurdly loud exclamation.

She spun to face the door, and her mouth dropped open. "Ino!"

The blonde bounced up, followed by two boys with much less enthusiasm. Giving the Hyuuga a staggering hug, she said, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata, too surprised to return the embrace, managed out, "Training with … oh, Sensei, this is Group Ten – Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. How about you? Why are you here?"

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his dark eyes. "Mission."

Chouji was drooling. "Are you going to eat all that pork?"

Hinata smiled. Some things never change. "Help yourself." As he did just that, she turned back to Ino. "How is everyone back home?"

She sighed. "Going crazy without the Hyuugas, I think." Hinata's eyebrow lifted in silent question, and Ino continued, listing on her fingers, "Naruto talks about how much he misses you all the time. I think he has a crush on you." (Hinata smiled, remembering when she felt the same about him.) "Sakura's going insane because he won't _shut up._ Sasuke's the only sane one left in Group Seven, I swear." She shook her head. "Kiba and Shino miss you like hell – they bicker all the time, like a married couple, and Akamaru whimpers a lot. Lee's fuming because Neji's not around so he can prove he's better. Pssh. Like he could prove that if Neji _was _around – Neji's a genius after all." Ino paused, seeming to try to recapture her train of though. "Oh. Yes. And TenTen's about ready to kill Lee because Neji was the only one who kept her from doing it in the first place." She clapped her hands as if closing a book. "The end. How's life treating you?"

Hearing Neji's name had sent a strange pain twanging through Hinata's heart, but she forced a smile. "I'm getting stronger. I'm trying to live up the Hyuuga name."

Chouji looked up from his food, and grinned through chewing. "Good for you, Hinata. Who knows? Maybe you'll beat Neji one day."

Hinata let out a yelp of laughter that was so out of character that all of Group Ten froze. She said, "I doubt that. He's a genius after all."

Ino shrugged. "Never know unless you try." She paused, considering, and a smile that just screamed _Aw-isn't-that-cute _slid across her face. "Or is it that you don't _want _to try?"

Hinata looked away at the pork sizzling on the coals. "Neji isn't competition anymore." She said softly, then smiled, "He's the only one that's on my side."


	10. Reuniting

Note from the Author: Don't get your panties in a bundle – it's not over yet.

Thank you to Flame Gazer for the sensei names.

Oh, and I DID do the math; it WAS possible for Hinata to have turned fourteen … They left Konoha in December, when her birthday is, and it's probably about February two years later, so yes, she is fourteen. And yes, that does mean Neji's older too.

_You and I …_

Amara-sensei was enjoying herself immensely. Humming, she smiled pleasantly as she leapt through the trees, zigzagging through the branches, throwing Hinata off her tail … or trying.

It had been eight months since they had come across Group Ten and her student, now fourteen, was a good deal stronger.

Hinata's teacher came across a dirt path and landed softly in the grass, standing still and listening. Presently, the vague, rhythmic rustle of leaves came to her and satisfied her that she had several minutes to relax.

Turning, she blinked in surprise. "Ban!"

A clean-shaven man, a jounin with his hair pulled back off his face, grinned at her and gave her a "V" for victory. "Long time, no see, Amara." Beside him stood a boy with long dark hair, about sixteen years old, studying her with mild interest through round white eyes.

Ban had been Amara's teammate before they became jounins. She had at some point loved him, but they had drifted apart. She hadn't seen him in years.

She cocked a hip, placing a hand on it, and nodded at the boy. "Taken on a private student, I see."

Band smiled and looked up into the trees, the direction she had come. "So've you."

Without warning, Hinata knocked her off her feet, and with a cry of surprise, she went down. The Hyuuga had her pinned, a kunai knife held at her neck.

Amara laughed, careful of the blade. "Well-done. You waited for me to be off my guard, and you hid your chakra precisely."

Hinata hopped to her feet excitedly, proudly, and pulled her teacher up.

Before Sensei had a chance to react, her student had been nearly knocked off her feet by the young boy. She started forward to protect her, then jerked to a halt, realizing he wasn't attacking her, he was _embracing _her.

Ban and Amara gaped at them, mouths hanging open. "_What the hell?_"

Hinata looked just as surprised, but then her face softened into a loving smile, and she buried her face in the boy's shoulder, clinging to him, and from somewhere came a muffled, "_Neji._"

At last, Amara understood and she smiled, hands on hips. "The infamous Neji," she murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ban chuckled. "Go figure that _our _students were head-over-heels for each other."

She nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "Yeah, go figure."

Hinata couldn't believe it. It had been fourteen months, and here he was, and she was in his arms. She looked up at him, ran her fingers along the porcelain skin of his beautiful face, wondering if he was real, if he was really _here,_ with her now. "We're not supposed to see each other," she whispered.

Neji smiled slightly, his fingers against the small of her back, and shrugged, "What Hiashi doesn't know can't hurt him."

Automatically, both Hyuuga heads turned each toward their own sensei. The jounins stood with their backs to their students, trying to give them a semi-private reunion.

"I don't think they'll tell," Hinata said softly.

As her smile brightened, his faded away. "But … how long until we can be together again?"

"_Actually,"_ Amara stepped into the conversation, having been listening the whole time. "I believe I've taught you all I can, Hinata. I'm going to take you back to Konoha tomorrow."

Hinata's mouth dropped open, and Neji looked to his sensei hopefully.

"Give me two more months, Neji." Ban ruffled his student's hair, earning him a death glare that Hinata had only seen from the likes of Sasuke. "There's not much more you can learn from me."

Hinata giggled excitedly and threw her arms around Neji's neck. "We'll be … _together." _


	11. Sabotage

Note from the Author: There IS a plot, yes. I bet you're all like _it's about damn time!_ I know I am. Yeah, this takes care of itself in two chapters. -- BUT … it's not over even after this.

I need another boy's name if anyone wants to help me out.

I just realized I made Hiashi out to be a hardcore asshole. --

… _will share all that we know._

"Kiba! Shino!" Hinata ran up, waving, and threw an arm around each of their necks. It was such an unusual display of affection that they were too surprised to respond (besides the fact that the only person Kiba hugged was Akamaru, and Shino just didn't touch people). "I missed you guys!" She rocked back a couple steps and smiled at them both fondly.

"Hinata," Kiba ruffled the hair at the back of his head awkwardly, not understanding her mood, "we, uh, heard the news."

"Yeah," she rolled on the soles of her shoes, heel to toe and back, like she was too excited to stand still, "I've been waiting for what seems like forever and now it's finally happening!"

Her teammates exchanged looks, expressions identical. "So," Kiba asked hesitantly, "You're okay with this?"

"Okay with it?" Hinata gave a bark of laughter in disbelief. "I can't wait! I'm so happy Neji's coming back."

"Hinata," Shino placed a hand on her shoulder, "that isn't the news we were talking about."

Hinata slammed her chakra-laced fist through the door, blowing it clear across the room and into the far wall.

Her father, unfazed, opened his meditating eyes and blinked slowly at her. "Hinata. Your trip home went well, I hope."

"Why are you _doing _this?" Her teeth clenched, trying to hold back her fury. "Why are you trying to take away any chance at happiness I _have?"_

"Do not be so dramatic, daughter." Hiashi said, standing gracefully and moving toward the now empty doorframe. Turning, he added, "It is our duty as the head family to protect the Bloodline Limit. Do not forget this."

As he walked away, he did not acknowledge her weeping as she admitted defeat.


	12. Mending

Note from the Author: I can't type worth shit today so I apologize in advance.

MY HAND IS CRAMPED FROM STUDYING. dies

It isn't over yet kids. Don't think it is.

And I went crazy with the italics, just so you know.

_So close your eyes._

TenTen looked up and smiled, surprised. "Neji!" She kicked herself to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

He was so happy to be home that he returned the embrace. "Hi, TenTen." Looking over her shoulder, he nodded at his other teammate and grinned. "Hey, Lee. Can you beat me yet?"

Lee growled, but grinned back. "Soon, Hyuuga, I swear it."

Neji nodded, letting his arms fall to his sides, and looked around. "Have either of you seen Hinata lately?"

Lee and TenTen exchanged a look that practically screamed, _Oh, shit._

Neji's opaque eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms across his chest. "_What?_"

"You haven't heard." It wasn't a question. It was _fact._

"Heard what?"

"Hinata," Lee stood up, coming and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's betrothed."

Neji slammed open his cousin's bedroom door, and Hinata raised her head. The shadows under her eyes told of insomniac nights, the sallow in her skin said she hadn't eaten in days, and the lacerations on her arms read a history of kunai knives, injuries self-inflicted or of careless battle errors – Neji wasn't sure he wanted to know which.

"You don't want me to apologize to you." Her voice was hollow, cracked with sobbing of the past. "So I don't know what to say." Her head fell against her chest, her dark hair, unkempt but still beautiful, falling into her eyes.

Neji's anger died with her words and he sat down beside her on her bed, gathering her against him and leaning back on the headboard. "This isn't your fault," he whispered, voice shaking as he tried to hold a rein on his emotions. Holding her to his chest, he said against her ear, "let's run."

Hinata shivered, clinging to his shirt, and looked up at him. "We can't." Her voice sounded like it was going to break like glass. "The seal. It'll kill you before we even get out of Konoha."

Before he thought about it, his hand lifted to his head, and his fingernails clinked against his forehead protector, behind which was that cursed seal. "Dammit." His fist clenched. "_Dammit." _

"If we can't be together," her voice broke, and she kissed him softly, her fingertips cool on his neck, and he could feel her shaking, "then I want to die."

Breathed against his lips, her words seemed all the more morbid. He captured her hand and held it against his skin, his pulse beating against her palm. "Stop it." He said fiercely. "I'm not going to have you talking that way. Even if you have to … marry him, we'll always be together. Know why?" When she shook her head, he smiled gently and pulled her into his lap, laying his head on her hair. "Because I'm destined to protect you, and not just because I'm part of the Branch family. Hinata, I love you. And I'm never going to leave your side."

She clung to him, to his words and all they promised, hoping with everything in her that he was right, and, somewhere in her heart, knowing it was. Closing her eyes, she found sleep in the peace Neji had put into her heart.


	13. Too Easy

Note from the Author: o.O I suck at life. I'M SORRY.

Somewhere along the way … I don't know. This story … _died. _I have three more chapters written, and then I lost my focus. xX But I PROMISE I'm going to try to finish it because I love you guys. Seriously. I do.

Oh, and I added Hanabi to the story. Because she's just the cutest thing ever. I don't really know much about her personality or about her relationship or feelings about Hinata, but … well, this is how it turned out. So deal.

Oh, and by the way, this might SEEM like the end of this little predicament, but it's NOT. Be warned. Hiashi always has something up his sleeve.

_And just let yourself go._

Hyuuga Hanabi was worried about her big sister. Hinata hadn't left her bedroom in weeks and, when food was sent to her, the tray came back almost untouched.

So Hanabi checked on her once a day, to make sure she was still alive, and not trying to hurt herself. Usually, she found her lying on her back staring at the ceiling, crying, and today would be no different, she was sure. So when she slid the door open and peeked inside, her eyes widened. Hinata lay curled upon her bed, her forehead and nose touching those of Neji. Both Hyuugas' eyes were closed, legs tangled together. Neji's arm was draped over her hip and her hands were fisted in his shirt. They both slept, keeping a tight hold on one another, as if their nightmares foretold of being torn apart.

Hanabi smiled, sliding the door shut again, knowing her sister was alright as long as Neji was there, turned away, and abruptly ran into Hiashi.

"Father!" she bowed, her first reaction at any time that he surprised her. "I didn't realize you were-."

"Is he in there?" he cut her off.

Hanabi stood straight. "Yes, Father. But …" she hesitated.

Hiashi looked down at her, refusing to interrupt so that she had to finish her thought.

"Father." Hanabi's hands curled into fists, and she looked him in the eye, opaque against opaque. "Father, she looks so happy. This is the first time she's slept in weeks. Please. Let them be for now."

Hiashi was surprised by this request that edged the line of defiance, but he nodded all the same. "Very well. I'll allow her this time with Neji, this time to say 'Goodbye,' to him, to build memories to tide her over in her marriage. Because, Hanabi, she _will _be married. It's best for this clan." With that, he turned away, walking slowly and steadily.

"What about what's best for Hinata?" Hanabi whispered, and spun on him. "Why won't you let her be _happy? _How can she be the successor of a clan she feels nothing but contempt for?"

Neji's consciousness returned with the unmistakable _thud _of a body hitting wood. Carefully disentangling himself from Hinata, as not to wake her, he went to the door and, not sure he wanted to know what was behind it, cracked it open.

His young cousin lay sprawled on her back in the hall. He ran to her side, crouching down, and glared up at his uncle. "Did it have to come to this?" he hissed. "Hanabi did nothing to deserve this." He stood, eyes narrowing. "Is this what you plan to do to Hinata if she disobeys your wishes?"

Hiashi gave a coy smile. "She will do no such thing. She will not run away because she would leave you here." His eyes were piercing. "You know as well as I do that if you were to go with her, you would die."

Neji's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth, looking away down at Hanabi, who was struggling to her feet, vaguely reminding him of Hinata at the preliminary matches of the Chuunin exams.

"Father," his head snapped up and he watched Hinata move to his side and take his hand. "I don't intend to disobey you." She said quietly. "But I love Neji." She gave a smile so identical to her father's that her cousin almost recoiled from her. "You will _not _expect me to be faithful to my husband."

The three people present stared at her with mouths hanging open. It was _not _a Hinata thing to say in any sense- quiet Hinata who always agreed just to make others happy, who didn't like confrontation and avoided it like the plague.

Neji was the first to recover and he slid his arm around her waist, squeezing her hip encouragingly..

This seemed to increase her daring and she drew herself up to her full height (Neji was surprised to find she was almost as tall as he was). "Hiashi," her father startled when she used his name, "I think you have just one option. If I am unfaithful to my husband, he will probably kill me to save his honor. If I run away with Neji and you activate the seal, I will follow him into death." She smiled wryly, shrugging. "Either way, you're out a successor."

Hiashi chuckled. "What about Hanabi?"

Hinata faltered, her smile fading. Apparently, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I refuse." They turned to Hanabi, who was now pulling herself to her feet on Neji's arm. "I refuse to succeed a clan with no honor and no mercy." She coughed and blood hit the floor before her. "I refuse to lead a clan that would sacrifice a daughter's happiness for power."

Hiashi sighed, seemingly unfazed, but his eyes revealed that this frazzled him. "Very well." With that, he turned and walked away.

Neji's mouth fell open. _That was way too easy. _He turned to his cousins to see if they felt the same, but Hanabi was currently waving a bowl of ramen under her sister's nose and Hinata, whose appetite had seemingly returned, was trying to capture the bowl without spilling it down her front.

He smiled at them and shrugged inwardly. Maybe he was thinking too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Additional A/N: vomits

Anyway. Don't you love the word "frazzled"? Can't you just imagine Hiashi looking frazzled? It makes me think of how someone might look after being electrocuted. shrugs Just a thought.


	14. Friends

Note from the Author: I need to update this faster. This chapter's been ready for a week … I'm just hella lazy. I'm hard at work on the next chapter, now that I've decided where I'm going with it.

Readers: … That's all?

Me: YES! I have no witty remarks or self-reproaching statements today.

Oh, and this is another one of those "character development" chapters. cough, cough And I like what I did with Kiba in this chapter … since he's so … um … _doggy _I decided he would be very affectionate with the people he cares about, kind of like dogs are. Oh, yeah, and blatantly suggested SakuLee. BLATANT.

_And if you fall behind ..._

A hand came across Hinata's eyes and a warm breath tickled her ear. "Guess who?" The voice was smooth, like tea going down, and she shivered.

"Hi, Neji." She whispered.

The bandaged hand moved down to settle on her lip and his lips found her jaw. "How'd you know?"

She smiled up at him fondly. "You're the only one who gives me goose bumps."

"_Neji!_" TenTen's voice sounded more shrill than usual and he winced. She bounced up and took his elbow, tugging him. "Come on, Nej!" She dragged him away, and he tried to walk backwards, making faces at TenTen for Hinata's benefit.

Hinata smiled and waved, then turned to go her own way, just to be promptly knocked down by a fuzzy white dog that was yapping happily. She laughed, scratching behind his ears. "Good morning, Akamaru." She scooped him into her arms and climbed her feet, slipping him to Kiba when her teammates joined her.

"He likes you a lot, Hinata," he gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, a greeting that had become standard from him, "almost as much as I do."

She smiled brightly at him. His hood was thrown back today for the sunshine and the breeze ruffled his brown hair. Shino's dark glasses were in place, but his high-collared coat was unzipped a little. Hinata had taken her coat off completely and it was not draped over her arm. It was unseasonably warm, and they were enjoying it while they could.

"_Hinata!_" Naruto all but knocked her down with his tackle-hug and she gasped in surprise, automatically activating the Byakugan to aid in her defense. "Hinata, Hinata!" The blonde maniac bounced in circles around her. "How're you? Where've you been?"

"_Naruto!_" A fist came out of nowhere and landed a hit square in his jaw. Sakura stepped up next to Hinata, vein pulsing beneath her pink bangs. She shook her head, muttering, "You'd think he'd expect it. I hit him all the time."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted as he stared down at Naruto and poked him with his foot, and sighing in a way that made it seem like a bother, offered a hand to help his friend up.

"We didn't know you were home, Hinata." Sakura gave her a hug, and Hinata wondered vaguely when people had begun to miss her. "I'm glad we ran into you," the pink-haired girl smiled at the other members of Group 8. "Hi, Kiba, Shino."

Kiba gave her a two-fingered wave that was more like a salute, and Shino's nod was almost imperceptive behind his collar.

"Have you guys seen Lee?" Sakura's train of thought seemed as sporadic as Naruto's words, and Hinata figured that Sasuke must be the one who puts together strategies or nothing in their group would ever get done. "I've been looking for him all morning." She was looking at the whole group, but was really asking Hinata.

The Hyuuga pointed. "Neji and TenTen went that way. I'll bet they're going to meet Lee."

Sakura blinked. "Really? We ran into them. TenTen was saying something about _just the two of them._" She shrugged. "Oh, well. Let's go see if we can find Team Gai." She waved and started off and, after another hug from Naruto and a half-hearted goodbye from Sasuke, the rest of Group 7 followed.

"I think that entire cell is crazy." Kiba muttered.

Hinata was staring at the ground, making a hole in the dirt with the toe of her sandal and chewing on her lip thoughtfully. _Just the two of them._

"Hinata." She jumped as Shino appeared at her side, since … well … Shino doesn't talk. "Save your worries for when you can do something about them."

She forced a smile and took his hand as well as Kiba's. "You're right! Come on. Let's do some training. I want to show you want I can do now."


	15. Confrontation

Note from the Author: I'm tired. And I have a hardcore stomachache. But I'm here typing this anyway. You know why? Because I love you. But that's beside the point. I'm rushing to come up with an ending for this story … just because I don't want it to get long and dawdling … ANYWAY … enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

I've been wanting Hinata to kick some ass for a while. And this chapter's a little OOC for her, but I wanted that. I wanted to show how much loving Neji has changed her. Oh, and what Hinata says about TenTen saying? Yeah, totally a call back to episodes 41 and 42. thumbs up For those of you who haven't seen it or don't remember it, Neji said something sexist, along the lines of "They're fighting badly because they're girls." And TenTen was all, "It's not because they're girls! It must be because they're friends."

… _and don't know what to do ..._

"TenTen, seriously." Neji's eyebrow lifted. "Where's Lee?"

Her expression shifted to match his – annoyed and impatient. "Neji, seriously," she mocked, "it's just the two of us today."

Neji growled. "TenTen …" he warned.

"Oh, lighten up!" she slid her arms playfully around his waist, nuzzling her nose against his neck, and murmured, "I won't tell if you won't."

Every muscle in his body stiffened and he took her hands and put them from him, more roughly than he had intended. "TenTen." His glare was piercing, even without the Byakugan, and she swallowed nervously. "TenTen, I don't feel that way about you."

"Oh, come on," she sauntered up to him, undaunted, "don't you find me at all attractive?"

TenTen was pretty. Her dark hair was twirled into buns on top of her head and her wide green eyes stared winningly at him. "Of course I do, but …" his eyes widened as she stood on her toes and brushed her lips across his, and they widened further when she went flying, slamming into the tree behind her.

Hinata snarled, Byakugan flaring. "_Who told you I would share his lips with you?_"

TenTen touched the back of her throbbing head, fingers sliding through her dark hair with warm moisture. Yep. She was definitely bleeding. She climbed to her feet, scoffing. "Want to fight for him, Hinata?" she goaded, eyes narrowing.

Hinata's teeth came together, and she bared them like a cornered cat. "I don't need to fight you." Her voice was cold. "Neji's love is mine."

Neji saw her hand opening and closing on air at her side, and he slid his fingers in between hers; he noticed vaguely that they fit together like puzzle pieces.

"You're _afraid _to fight me." TenTen accused, breaking Neji's reverie with her fury. "You're afraid I'll win and have a _right _to him."

Neji was about to step forward and protest being treated as a prize to be won, but, realizing his intentions, Hinata squeezed his hand with a slight shake of the head only he noticed, and he fell back, knowing this was her fight.

"I heard you once say that girls aren't weak fighters because they're girls, but because they get attached to their opponent, or are too emotionally-involved." She smirked. "I will fight you, TenTen, but not today. I will fight you on a day you are not so full of jealousy and selfish desires."

Neji wrapped his arms around his love's shoulders, nuzzling his face in her hair, not caring that TenTen saw him do it. He was so proud of his girl, who at one point in her life, would have admitted defeat without a fight, would have told him she wasn't worthy of him, would have run away from her flaws. But today. _Today. _She stood tall, self-assurance making her white eyes shine.

Outraged, TenTen let out a scream and charged them. Hinata pushed Neji off her and knocked TenTen on her back with her palm. Pinning her by the wrists with her hands, and by the thighs with her knees, she looked her right in the eye, lifting an eyebrow. "Somewhere along the way," Hinata whispered, "you forgot I was a Hyuuga."

TenTen's eyes narrowed and she knocked her head against her opponent's, surprising her enough that she could wrench her right arm free, and cuffed her in the jaw.

Hinata fell off to the side, blood settling in droplets on the scratches in her cheek. Biting her lip, she glared at TenTen, bluffing while she thought of a tactic. She wasn't going to use a jutsu unless absolutely necessary; She didn't want to kill Neji's teammate – just prove a point.

Before she could act, TenTen disappeared. Seeing it as a move Shino used all the time, she spun around and hit her in the mouth, knocking her to the ground again.

TenTen looked up, vaguely surprised. "How did you know? Not even Neji would have caught me on that one."

From behind her, Neji gave an indignant huffing and muttered to himself.

Hinata smiled, knowing she'd won without really doing anything, and offered her a hand up.

TenTen scoffed, previous awe at her speed forgotten, and climbed to her feet on her own. "Fine." She said curtly. "Whatever. Forget it." She glared at Neji in a way that said this was all his fault.

He just looked back at her, eyes cool. "You knew that I wouldn't ever feel the same way about you."

TenTen's shoulders slumped. "I just thought … maybe … it could be like it used to be."

Hinata wondered vaguely what they were talking about. Then she decided she didn't want to know.


	16. And What I Don't See

Note from the Author: o.O Is it bad that I'm already starting a new story? I promise I won't forget you! Clinginess.

There are going to be eighteen chapters in this story. Why? Because there are eighteen lines in the song "Connected." -- Oh, and it's an amazing song. If you haven't heard it, and this story hasn't driven you to listening to it – go now. Yes, random spamming moment.

_Follow me into a better day._

"Come on, Neji!" Lee was leading him somewhere – God knows where – holding onto his long hair like a leash, to pull on if he tried to get away. The Hyuuga was so annoyed, he was thinking about taking a kunai knife to his locks just to run and never, _ever _willingly submit to being in Lee's presence again.

"Where're we going?" he grumbled, half-curious, half-wanting to go home. Hinata was there – Group 8 had earned a vacation somehow. He wanted to be at home curled up with her, talking or reading or even sleeping. Daydreams got the better of him and his pace slowed until his teammate gave a sharp tug on his hair, and he yelped.

Clapping a hand over his mouth, his face went red, and he hoped desperately that Lee hadn't heard that.

No such luck.

"Aw, Neji sounds like a puppy." The obnoxious kid in spandex was asking for a thrashing the size of Tsunade's breasts. "It's not far, I promise."

"Why can't you just _tell _me?"

"Because it's a _surprise._"

Neji growled. A surprise from Lee was probably about as pleasant as an ambush from the Sound village.

Lee halted abruptly and Neji ran into him. Snarling, he yanked his hair out of Lee's grasp, just as Lee said, "Close your eyes."

Neji blinked. "What?"

"Just do it."

Neji sighed, shrugging with one shoulder, and complied. He felt Lee's hands on his shoulders and was being led … somewhere. He still had no idea what was going on. They stopped, but he didn't open his eyes. He could smell grass, and the breeze felt nice. He enjoyed it for a moment, and then was pushed to the ground.

"Open your eyes."

He did. Blinking a few times, he glared up at the sun, wishing he had brought sunscreen, then noticed Hinata sitting next to him. Surprised, he looked to Lee, and Lee grinned. "You lovebirds live together, but you almost never see each other. What's up with that?" Then, as if that was an explanation, he waved and ran off in the direction he had come.

They were sitting on a blanket. Hinata was blushing, having apparently retained some of her shyness.

Neji smiled at her, crawling over to her and nuzzling his nose into her neck. She giggled slightly, nervously, and he sat back on his heels, head tilted to the side.

She fidgeted nervously under his scrutinizing gaze. "What?"

Neji just looked at her for a moment, wondering, then said, "What happened?"

She blinked at him, startled. "What?"

"What happened? You used to love when I'd do that." He fell back to sit on his butt, resting his arms on his knees, sulking ever so slightly.

"I still do."

He gave her a look that simply stated_ I don't believe you._

Hinata sighed, sitting cross-legged, and staring off across the meadow they were sitting in. "Why does it suddenly seem like _you're _the insecure one here?"

Neji let his head fall on his arms, and said softly, "Maybe I am."

Hinata turned to him, surprised. "Neji?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm not as into myself as everyone thinks I am."

"I didn't say you were-."

"You might as well have."

"Don't put words in-."

"Stop talking, Hinata."

She shut her mouth, her feelings hurt.

Standing, Neji stretched, then looked down at her the way he used to, the way he looked at her _before. _"If you get over whatever little problem you're having with me," he said coldly, "I'll be at home."

Before she could say anything, he had disappeared. She silently damned him for being such a good ninja that he could get away when he wanted to just as well as he could appear.

She sighed, laying back on the blanket, lacing her hands on her stomach. What was wrong with her? They'd been so happy. It was like something in her had switched off, and something else was filling its space. She loved Neji. She knew that. But something in her was screaming at her that they weren't meant to end up together. Maybe it was because of all the troubles they'd been facing, but she didn't know how long she and Neji would _last. _Maybe her father had been right.

She stared up, glaring at nothing in particular. Hiashi being right about this would mean he had been right about everything. That would mean she _was _as worthless as he claimed she was. She remembered the things he used to say to and about her, and was suddenly glad she hadn't told Neji what she had planned to tell him – that she was calling this off.

Neji was fuming over his ramen. He figured if he looked at it long enough the water would start boiling. What the hell was _wrong _with her? Or – he startled at this realization – or was it _him? _What was wrong with _him?_ He had never before considered that maybe _he _was the one with flaws, not her. Mentally slapping himself, he knew the stupidity of the thought. Hinata was flawless. He'd always thought that. He always would.

Suddenly not hungry, he pushed away the bowl, paid the cook, and left, hands in pockets and head down, sulking. This was about as fucked-up as Lee's haircut.


	17. Unwanted Love

Note from the Author: You hate me, don't you? I hate me. Gosh, how emo of me. I really wanted to make a bit of a Hinata/Neji quarrel thing. I mean, all of the things that have happened to their relationship have come from outside sources … I don't really like how it turned out though. --

The new name was given to me byyyyy … FLAME GAZER. My favorite reviewer.

_We'll be alright ..._

Hinata sighed, poking her toe into the dirt on the training ground.

Kiba growled in frustration, and she thought for a second that he was going to bite her. "_Stop _it, Hinata! Jeez. You're even _worse _than you were before Neji."

A year ago, Hinata would have taken that as an insult, but right now, she knew it was true. Neji was avoiding her like the plague (very much akin to what she had been doing to him for a while), which was a hard feat to accomplish considering they lived in the same house. But he always had been a good ninja and his skills were showing now.

"I'm sorry, Kiba," she said quietly. "I just don't feel up to it today."

"Hinata," he came over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "you haven't felt up to it for the past couple weeks. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't," she sighed softly. "He's avoiding me." Kiba's arm dropped and she looked up at him, blinking at the strange expression on his face. "What?"

"Don't most people avoid others when they're embarrassed?" he asked thoughtfully.

It was true. Hinata had avoided Neji after the Chuunin exams because she'd been embarrassed. She'd put up her best fight, and lost horribly to him anyway, and she had been mortified. "What could Neji be embarrassed about?"

"I don't know." Kiba shrugged. "Maybe …" he stopped, collecting his thoughts. "Maybe you made him feel like something was wrong in your relationship." Her gut wrenched. "Maybe, for the first time in, like, his entire life, he feels like he did something wrong."

"But he didn't."

"Well, you're the only one who can tell him that, aren't you?"

Hinata smiled, hugging Kiba around the middle and he put a hand on her head, glad to see the old … er … _new _Hinata again. "Go find him, will ya? You're driving me crazy hanging around here not doing anything."

Neji sighed, wishing TenTen wouldn't cling to his arm.

They were wandering toward the training grounds, putting off actually getting there for as long as they could due to the heat. TenTen had heard about Neji's fight with Hinata ("through the grapevine," she had said) and was now latched onto the gloomy Hyuuga like a leech, calling herself "comfort." Neji knew vaguely that she was just making her move while the relationship was weak, but he was too depressed to care.

"Hey, look there!" she said suddenly near his ear, startling him out of his skin.

He followed her finger and his eyes widened.

"Can you please tell me where you're taking me? Hinata begged, shrinking back from this strange boy that was holding her hand. "And who you are?"

He had been sitting outside her house when she'd made her way there. The first thing she had done was mistake him for Neji. His hair was long and dark, and his head had been tipped forward, so she didn't see that his eyes were squinted and brown, a sharp contrast to Neji's big white eyes. She had only had a moment to be disappointed though, because this boy had grabbed her hand and was tugging her along.

He finally pulled her to a halt in front of a temple. Her eyebrow lifted at it, then she looked at him. He let go of her hand, sighing. "My name is Mikealo. And in three years," he hesitated, eyes roaming, preoccupied, over the flowers in front of the temple, "we were supposed to be married here."

"Oh." Hinata blinked at him, and then it clicked. "Oh! Oh, dear. You are … you _were _my betrothed. Oh, dear." She chewed on her fingernail nervously, wondering what he wanted with her.

Mikealo turned fully to her, and took her hand from her mouth, as well as her other one, and held them in his. "Please, Hinata, tell me – why are we not to be married now?"

She blushed. She was holding hands with a boy that wasn't Neji. And she didn't like it. At all.

As if her thinking about him had been his cue, her cousin swooped in and pushed her back, breaking his hands' grasp on hers. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Hinata stared at the back of his head, half-thankful he rescued her from the awkward situation, half-angry that he hadn't let her handle it herself.

Mikealo blinked at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Who am _I? _Who are _you?_ This was a private conversation. It doesn't concern you."

"Any conversation in which Hinata is holding hands with someone that isn't me _does _concern me."

Her mouth dropped open a little, for two reasons. Number one: He had pretty much just read her mind. Number two: He still actually cared about her after everything she said? And then she realized _he _had approached _her._ That meant he wasn't avoiding her and that meant … A smile widened across her face and she threw herself at Neji, hugging him around the middle, pressing her face against his back.

He looked over his shoulder, startled. "Hinata?"

She ducked under his arm so that his hand fell on her shoulder and settled her arms around his waist.

He just gazed down at her for a second, then smiled.

Mikealo was looking from one of them to the other, and something seemed to fall into place in his mind and his mouth took on the shape of an O. "I see," he said quietly. "This is why we were not to be married."

"_Are _not to be married." Neji corrected possessively.

Hinata's former betrothed looked up at him. "What?"

"You said 'were.' You're _still _not to be married."

Mikealo gave a low chuckle. "So Hiashi hasn't told you?"

Hinata's head shot up and she clutched Neji closer.

Neji shook his head hesitantly.

"Hiashi has set the wedding again." Mikealo smiled smugly. "That's why I brought you here, Hinata. We are going to be married here in two years."

_Two years? _She stared at him. She'd only be sixteen. "Why did he change his mind?" she demanded.

Mikealo shrugged, sighing as if it was bothersome to explain and she was reminded vaguely of Shikamaru. "He said something about a fight." He replied. "Something about 'They won't last that long anyway.'"

Hinata tensed and Neji looked down at her, to find that she'd lowered her head. He took her chin in his fingers, and lifted it so that she looked him in the eye, and found her own filled with tears. "I told him." She whispered. "I told him that we weren't speaking." She buried her face against him. "I _told _him that I didn't think you wanted me anymore."

Neji was too shocked to do anything. He didn't even wrap his arms around her to comfort her, as he normally would have. "You thought," he said softly, "that I didn't want you anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Neji." She sobbed into his shirt and he felt her tears against his skin. "I – you – weren't speaking – I didn't know what to do."

Neji pushed her from him, his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "What did I tell you?"

She sniffled, round eyes bright with wetness. When she spoke, each syllable was accentuated with a sob. "Not – to – apol-o-gize – any-more."

"Then don't." He smiled at her gently, then he looked stern. "But don't you ever assume I don't love you."

Mikealo was slightly disgusted. It seemed they'd forgotten he was there. "Excuse me – Neji, was it?"

The Hyuuga glared at him.

"Yes, Neji – that was it." Mikealo cleared his throat. "If you'd be so kind as to take your hands off my betrothed –."

He went flying before he could finish the sentence.

Neji stood over him, fist clenched. "Fuck you."


	18. Fin

Note from the Author: o.O Sorry for the sudden name change, guys. I thought this one fit better. Besides, I'm running out of plot, so I'm cutting the story off by a chapter.

And Hiashi went nice in this one.

-- I'm going to miss all my loyal reviewers. Hugs all around!

Thank you, guys. You've been great. I appreciate you taking the time to read the story, and waiting patiently – and not-so-patiently – for me to update it while I had writer's block. Thank you for all the lovely comments that never failed to make me smile, and for helping me out when I needed it, and, when I hated a chapter, loving it enough for both of us.

Enjoy. (Maniacal Lee-style kiss-blowing)

_... no matter what they say._

"Was it really necessary to hit him?" Hiashi asked, eyebrow lifted.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest, tossing his long hair haughtily. "I believe it was, yes."

His uncle's eye gave a slight twitch at his stubbornness. When had his nephew developed the attitude of a two-year-old? He sighed. It must come with being in love. "So," he changed the subject, "I guess you have already decided."

Neji blinked at him. "Decided what?"

"What you will be doing for the next few years."

"What I will be -?" He paused, puzzled. "What _will _I be doing? Missions and such, and -." He stopped, smiling. "You mean, what I will be doing with _Hinata._"

Hiashi nodded, sitting back on his heels at the table, sipping his tea. "Yes. What are your plans?"

Neji thought about it for a moment, glancing outside to see his love scrimmaging with her sister. "I haven't thought about it." He said softly. "I just planned on being happy with her, staying with her." He smiled when Hinata pretended to take a hit and fell, writhing in mock pain, and Hanabi shrieking with laughter, then turned to Hiashi, his expression set serious. "I intend to make her happy, Hiashi. I intend to be what she needs, and I want to help her get stronger." He stared into his tea, which was now cold, and set it on the table. "I don't intend to take her away from her fate. She is willing and able to be the successor of the family."

Hiashi studied his face, and Neji watched him, looking for any glimpse of the emotion his uncle was so well-learned in hiding. He nearly flinched when Hiashi offered a smile, a real, genuine smile. "I believe you are correct." He watched his daughters, an emotion that could have been taken for affection flitting through his eyes. "Hinata showed me that she is able to stand up for herself, and I believe she is able to defend this clan." He glanced at Neji sideways. "Especially with you by her side."

Neji just smiled.

Hinata climbed to her feet, pretending to be sore from Hanabi's attack. "You're getting so strong, sister." She smiled down at her fondly, running her fingers through the younger girl's long hair.

Hanabi smiled up proudly, then her smile widened into a grin. "Are you going to get married?"

Hinata flinched just a little. "No."

Her sister's lips curved down. "Why not?"

Hinata sighed, sitting down on the steps of the house, looking up into the clouds, and wondering where they were all off to in such a hurry. "Because I don't love him, Hanabi."

Hanabi blinked. "Really? Coulda fooled me."

The bigger girl looked at her, eyebrow lifted, and then smiled. She wasn't talking about Mikealo at all. She was talking about Neji. With the realization, a blush tinged her cheeks. "Oh! Um … w-well … maybe one day …"

" 'Maybe one day' what?" Neji sat down behind Hinata pulling her to sit against him between his legs. Settling his chin on her shoulder, he noticed her blushing. "Girl talk?"

Hanabi giggled. "Girl and boy talk!"

"Hanabi …" Hinata warned.

"We were talking about marriage!"

Her face dropped into her hands, and Neji chuckled slightly, laying a kiss against her neck, his hair falling over her shoulder. "I like the sound of that conversation." He whispered against her ear.

Her face now reminded him a little of Gaara's hair, and he nuzzled his face against her, like she used to love him to do, just to see how she would react.

Hinata snuggled up against him, embarrassment forgotten, and covered his arms with hers, smiling and closing her eyes, head against his shoulder. "Someday." She murmured. "But we've got forever.

_Fin._


End file.
